1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to theft deterrent devices for retail establishments and, more particularly, to an EAS tag-carrying device that may be secured to an item of merchandise. Specifically, the present invention relates to a theft deterrent device having a cable that is used to connect the device to an item of merchandise; the cable having a small head that allows it to be threaded through small openings on an item of merchandise while also being selectively connected to a plug that includes one of the portions of the lock mechanism.
2. Background Information
Various retail establishments use theft deterrent systems to discourage shoplifting. A common theft deterrent system uses electronic article surveillance (EAS) tags attached to items of merchandise. The EAS tags are configured to activate an alarm that is positioned at the exit of the establishment.
Securing the EAS tags to merchandise is a problem faced by most retail establishments. The tags must be connected in a secure manner that prevents unauthorized removal while not damaging the items of merchandise. The tags must also be readily removable by authorized personnel so that the tags do not unduly delay checkout.
The prior art is replete with EAS tag carriers designed to secure EAS tags to merchandise. Various types are known in the art such as frames that extend around items, pins that pierce items, and cables that wrap around items. The present invention relates to the types of devices that use cables to wrap around a portion of the merchandise. A problem with these types of devices is that the leading end of the cable is often too large to fit through the openings on the merchandise where the retail establishment wishes to secure the device. Another problem is that the devices must be discarded if the cable portion of the device is broken by the shoplifter. A further problem is that the devices are not always easy to unlock. The invention described in this application addresses these issues.
The invention provides a theft deterrent device that includes a base, a plug, and a cable that is selectively connected to the base and the plug. The plug may be locked to the base to form a closed loop that may be used to hold merchandise. In situations where the plug cannot be threaded through the merchandise, the cable assembly may be disconnected from the plug to provide a smaller cross-section so that it may be threaded through the merchandise. The cable assembly is then reconnected to the plug so that the loop may be locked. The cable assembly is also replaceable so that the user does not have to discard the entire device if the cable is cut.